


All die anderen Dinge

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Kitty weiß was es alles bedeutet, wirklich zu lieben, weil sie sich immer wieder neu für Johnny entscheidet.
Relationships: Johnny 13/Kitty (Danny Phantom)





	All die anderen Dinge

**Author's Note:**

> _Because love isn’t just love. It’s all the other stuff, too._  
>  [[#_2123](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=278582#t278582)]

Wenn Kitty eine Sache gelernt hat, in der langen Zeit, die sie bereits mit Johnny Angst und Schrecken in der Menschenwelt verursacht, dann ist es, dass es manchmal einfach nicht reicht, sich _nur_ gegenseitig zu lieben. Das ist vor allem dann, wenn Johnny und sein schrecklicher Schatten auf die andere Seite gehen und sie nicht mitkommen kann, weil sie nicht stabil genug ist. Das ist, wenn Johnny einen neuen Körper für sie sucht und sich ausgerechnet für die Schwester des Geisterjungen entscheidet. Das ist, wenn sie vor Eifersucht rot sieht, weil Johnny sie schon so lang nicht mehr angesehen hat wie das rothaarige Menschenmädchen.

Liebe ist nicht nur Liebe, sondern auch Schmerz, weiß Kitty. Sie weiß es, weil so viele Begegnungen zwischen ihr und Johnny darauf hinauslaufen, dass sie verletzt wird. Und wenn nicht _sie_ verletzt wird, dann erwischt der Geisterjunge _ihn_ und sie leidet trotzdem, weil sie ihn so schrecklich liebt. (Sie weiß, dass die anderen Geister Witze über sie machen, sie _abhängig_ nennen, ganz besonders Lydia, Skulker und Elastica, die so überhaupt gar nicht wie Kitty sind. Aber was soll sie tun, wenn sie doch weiß, dass Liebe nicht nur Liebe ist, sondern all die anderen Sachen auch?)


End file.
